The Twelve Anime of Christmas
by Ninetri9
Summary: A Christmas Special for all anime lovers. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays


The Twelve Days of Christmas (Anime Style)

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!

This is my contribution to the Christmas spirit, a remake of the Twelve Days of Christmas. I hope that you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: All characters listed at the bottom all belong to their respective owners. I own nothing. Oh, except for a few original characters, and if you want to know more about them, just go to my other fiction, Deviance from the Norm

Preread by YouarenotasrandomasI

* * *

Backstage

Ahiru: Quack! Qua qua qua quack!

Luffy: Hey a duck! Come here ducky, I only want to eat you!

Fakir: Ahiru! Get away from her you rubber freak!

Shikamaru: This is so bothersome. Why do we even have to do this?

Naruto: Come on Shikamaru, it's Christmas, show some enthusiasm

Nami: Luffy, put her down now!

Fakir: Someone get some water!

Shinji: Here it is [trips over stage props

Ahiru: Qua-[Covers mouth

Fakir[stops in his tracks and turns around And get her some clothes!

Edward: Hey! Who took Al's head?!

Alphonse: Hurry Neesan, the show's going to start soon!

Me[Over loud speakers The show starts in five minutes

Rukia: Ichigo, I need help with these props

Ichigo[Carrying horns Hang on you little midget, can't you see I'm busy with the stupid horns

Me: Right, well folks if you'll give me a second, I'll clear up some of your confusion. This song will have singers from multiple anime series. Why? Because I felt like it. Now, the animes I'm incorporating are [Pulls out list BLEACH, One Piece, Naruto, Princess Tutu (I dare anyone say something about that), Evangelion…[Looks at rest of list

Err, you know what, just try and figure out which animes are in this by yourself

Now, on with the show!

* * *

_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:_

[Pear tree appears onstage. Ahiru's head pops up from top A duckling in a pear tree!

Asuka[sweatdrop Isn't it supposed to be a partridge?

_On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:_

[Kite appears on stage Um, a pair of twin blades?

Asuka: Now that's ridiculous

Shinji: Wait till the next verse

[Ahiru in the pear tree And a duckling in a pear tree

_On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:_

[Stage roof opens, revealing all three Eva's with Rei sitting on top of her's Three Japanese Evas

Asuka: What!?

Kite: A pair of twin blades [hold up blades sheepishly

Ahiru: And a duckling in a pear tree

Shinji: What'd I tell you?

Ichigo: Hey, you two better get back here and get ready for your part!

_On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:_

[Naruto appears in a puff of smoke Four Calling Kage no Bunshins!

[Crosses hands and creates four clones which call out Believe it!

Rei: Three Japanese Evas

Kite: a pair of twin blades, is this even grammatically correct for this song?

Ahiru: And a duckling in a pear-Wait! Ducks don't perch in trees!

Me: Just go with the song

_On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:_

[Shinji and Asuka appear, dressed for a wedding and holding five engagement rings Five Golden Rings!

Asuka[Blushing Why do we have to dress like this?

Touji[off stage Because you're the most likely to get married!

Naruto: Four calling Bunshins!

[Clones Believe it!

Rei: Three Japanese Evas

Kite: Two twin blades

Shinji: Is that grammatically correct?

Me: Er, maybe?

Ahiru[holding tightly to tree trunk And a duckling in a pear tree. Um, I think I'm afraid of falling now

Fakir: Relax, we'll catch you if you fall

Kensuke[nudging Fakir You mean _you_ will

_On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:_

Zolo[reading cue cards Six sword-swinging samurai?

[Kenshin, Fakir, Renji, Motoko, and Yoh step on stage

Zolo: Hang on, I'm a pirate, not a samurai, even though I use katanas. And you, you're a _European_ swordsman!

Fakir: None of the others were good enough with a sword

Renji: Wait a second [Points at Yoh you're not even a swordsman!

Asuka: Can we please continue?

Shinji: Five Golden Rings

Naruto: Four calling Bunshins [clones shout

Rei: Three Japanese Evas

Kite: Should I say a pair of twin blades or two twin blades? Which sounds better?

Ahiru[Still holding onto tree And a duckling in a pear tree

_On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:_

Alphonse: Seven Soldiers a-swimming

[Edward, Roy, Riza, Falman, Havoc, Fuery, and Breda appear on stage wearing scuba gear

Yoh: I thought it was a-swimming, not a-diving?

Roy: Lieutenant Hawkeye wouldn't wear the swimsuit I picked out for her

Riza: What sane woman would[Holds up incredibly skimpy two piece

Shinji: That looks like something Misato would own

Asuka: No doubt about it

Me: The song?

Zolo: Six sword-swinging swordsmen

Renji: I thought it was samurai?

Shinji and Asuka in chorus: Five Golden Rings!

Naruto: Four calling Bunshins [Clones shout

Rei: Three Japanese Evas

Kite: How's Rei even staying up there? Oh right, a pair of twin blades, or can I say two knives?

Ahiru: And a duckling in a pear tree, eep!

[Ahiru slips off onto a lower branch Okay, someone get me down!

_On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:_

Naru[whispers there's been a change in plan. We couldn't find any cows

Eight French maids?

[Naru, Blackrose, Tokiko, Winry, Matsumoto, Hinamori, Asuna, and Kitsune appear in French maid outfits

Blackrose: Are these skirts supposed to be this short?

Matsumoto: What are you worried about? You usually wear bikini armor

Winry: They're very cute

Edward: They really are

Touji: Hey, look at them blush

Kensuke: Good thing my camera's at full charge

Alphonse[smirking Seven soldiers a-diving

Kenshin: Six sword-swinging samurai

Zolo: Wasn't that my line, and didn't we decide on 'swordsmen'?

Shinji and Asuka in chorus: Five Golden Rings!

Naruto: Um, four quiet Bunshins

[Stares

Naruto Bunshins[coughing Sore throats

Rei: Three Japanese Evas

Kite: Wow, Blackrose looks really cute…ack! Er, two twin blades, wait two knives, er…

Ahiru: And a duckliiiii…[Falls from tree and is caught by Fakir

Fakir[smirking In a swordsman's arms?

Me: No ad-libbing

_On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:_

Leenalee: Nine ladies dancing

[Rue, Meg, Jo, Kaoru, Sakura, Isane, Nanao, and Nemu join Leenalee on stage in badly synched dancing

Matsumoto: Wow, they're really bad at this

Jo: Meg, why are we doing this again?

Meg: We needed the extra cash after you wrecked Jango

Rue: Nemu, you're not even trying

Nemu: Oh

Kitsune: Eight French maids

Alphonse: Seven soldiers a-diving

Zolo: Oh, it's our turn? Six sword-swinging swordsmen

Shinji and Asuka still in chorus: Five Golden Rings!

Naruto: Okay, got some cough drops for my clones, so it's Four calling Bunshins [Clones shouting clearly

Rei: Three Japanese Evas

Kite: Two blades, is that better?

Ahiru[still in Fakir's arms Um, and a duckling in a knight's arms

_On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:_

Urahara: Ten Shinigami Captains a-leaping

[None are leaping

Byakuya: This is pointless

Kyoraku: Come on, live a little, it's all in the spirit of Christmas

Hitsugaya: I am not leaping anywhere

Leenalee: Nine ladies trying to dance

Tokiko: We only had a week of practice

Naru: Eight French maids, can we change back now?

Kitsune: Not yet

Alphonse: Seven soldiers a-diving

Edward: Why are you here if you're not a soldier?

Roy: None of us could sing that well

Zolo[snoring

Kenshin[sweatdrop Oro oro, six sword-swinging samurai

Yoh: Swordsmen

Kenshin: Oro?

Shinji and Asuka: Five Golden Rings!

Asuka: I was just wondering, why are all these engagement rings?

Shinji: You think someone is trying to tell us something?

Everyone: Yes!

Naruto: Four calling Bunshins[Clones shout Believe it!

Rei: Three Japanese Evas

Kite: Okay, I give, should it be two blades, a pair of twin blades, or two twin blades?

Ahiru: And a duckling in a knight's arms

Fakir: Sorry, you might have to get back up there, my arms are getting tired

Ahiru: Qua-!

_On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:_

Kazuki: Er, eleven pipes?

[Stares

Kazuki: No one knew how to play the pipes!

Urahara[flips open fan Ten shinigami captains NOT leaping

[Captains stare at him

Leenalee: Let's not fight. Nine ladies dancing

Rue: Not really

Kitsune: Eight French Maids

Alphonse: Seven soldiers a-diving

Yoh: Yeah, he's not waking up

Renji: Oh, it's our turn; Six sword-swinging samurai

Fakir[still holding Ahiru I thought you agreed on swordsmen

Renji: Ack, right right

Shinji: Hey, Fakir, do you need a ring?

Asuka[giggling looks like we'll only have Four Golden Rings

[Ahiru and Fakir blush

Naruto: Um, four calling Bunshins

Clones: Believe it!

Rei: Three Japanese Evas

Kite: Two blades

Ahiru: And a duckling in a knight's arms

_On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:_

Haruhi: Twelve time-traveling drums!

[Everyone stares as twelve drums drop out of a whirling green vortex

Shinji: Hey isn't that the Avatar's portal device?

Hunter: Hey, come back here!

Kyon[Grabbing Haruhi and running I told you it was a bad idea to take that!

Kazuki: Eleven pipes

Urahara: Very interesting…Ten shinigami captains leaping

Mayuri: We are not leaping

Leenalee: Nine dancing ladies

Sakura: I'm not doing well am I?

Naruto: No not really

Sakura[Very angry Take this[Knocks Naruto out

Kitsune: We kinda need him for the song

Sakura: I'll take care of it

Naru: Right, um, eight French maids

Alphonse: Seven soldiers a-diving

Motoko: Six Samurai swinging swords

Renji: Swordsmen! Swordsmen you idiot!

Motoko [stares Sexist pig

Shinji and Asuka: Five Golden Rings!

Asuka: Still interested Fakir?

Sakura: Four calling Bunshins [creates her own

Clones: Cha' right!

Rei: Three Japanese Evas

Kite: Two blades

Ahiru: And a duck in a knight's arms

The End

* * *

Backstage

Me: Finally, that took forever. I'd like to thank the Avatars for allowing us to do this performance

Cairn: You're welcome

Sai: Eh, I've seen better

Anime the characters came from:

BLEACH: Ichigo, Rukia, all the captains, Renji, Matsumoto, Urahara, Hinamori

Burst Angel: Meg and Jo

Evangelion: Shinji, Asuka, Rei, Kensuke and Touji

Princess Tutu: Ahiru, Fakir, and Rue

Full Metal Alchemist: Edward, Alphonse, Winry, Roy, Riza Hawkeye, Havoc, Fuery, Falmon, and Breda

Dot Hack: Kite and Blackrose

Love Hina: Motoko, Kitsune, Naru

Mahou Sensei Negima: Asuna

D.Gray-man: Leenalee

Buso Renkin: Kazuki and Tokiko

Naruto: Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sakura

The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya: Haruhi and Kyon

Rurouni Kenshin: Kaoru and Kenshin

One Piece: Luffy, Nami, and Zolo

Shaman King: Yoh

If I missed any let me know. Anyway, have a very Merry Christmas!

Later


End file.
